The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part
| screenplay = | story = | based_on = | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = | editing = Clare Knight | production companies = * Lego System A/S * Rideback * Lord Miller * Vertigo Entertainment }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $99 million | gross = $191.3 million }} The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part is a 2019 computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Directed by Mike Mitchell, it is a direct sequel to The Lego Movie (2014) and the fourth film in the franchise following the releases of 2017's The Lego Batman Movie and The Lego Ninjago Movie. The film stars Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Nick Offerman, and Will Ferrell reprising their roles from the previous film, whilst new cast members include Tiffany Haddish, Stephanie Beatriz, and Maya Rudolph (replacing Amanda Farinos). In the film, Emmet Brickowski attempts to rescue his friends from the Systar System, while dealing with a coming cataclysm known as "Armamageddon". Plans for a sequel began in 2014 and was announced to be in the works on February 3, 2014, a few days before the release of the first film. It was announced a few months later that the film was being directed by Chris McKay while Phil Lord and Christopher Miller remained as producers. The film since underwent many changes, such as rewrites, directors, and release dates. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part was released in the United States and United Kingdom on February 8, 2019, in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, animation, soundtrack, and voice acting, although some said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. The film grossed over $191 million worldwide against a budget of $99 million, a box office disappointment compared to previous films in the series. Plot Following the events of the first film, Finn's younger sister Bianca has been invited to play with their father's Lego collection; in the Lego universe, this is represented by the arrival of Duplo aliens. Emmet Brickowski builds the aliens a heart as a token of friendship, but one eats it and demands more. Lucy and the Master Builders interpret this as an attack and retaliate, and the ensuing battle ravages Bricksburg. Emmet tries to assure Lucy that "Everything can still be awesome." Five years later, the now-teenaged Finn has rebuilt Bricksburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland known as "Apocalypseburg", explained in the LEGO universe as the result of repeated Duplo invasions, and some of the Lego characters from the first film had disappeared. While this new life has hardened most of the citizens, Emmet remains upbeat, building a dream home for himself and Lucy, who fears the home will invite another attack, and tells Emmet he needs to adapt to their harsh new world. Emmet himself is troubled by a vision of an impending cataclysm dubbed "Armamageddon". A mini-doll named General Sweet Mayhem arrives looking for Apocalypseburg's leader, and captures Batman, Lucy, Benny, MetalBeard, and Unikitty and flies to the "Systar System" (in the real world, Bianca takes them to her room over Finn's protests). There, Queen Watevera Wa'Nabi tempts the group into supporting her; although Batman is initially tricked into agreeing to marry Wa'Nabi, the two eventually fall in love. Meanwhile, Emmet tries to convince the Master Builders to help him rescue the captured characters, but they all refuse, who agree with Lucy that Emmet is stuck in the past, and tell him that he's is not tough enough to go through the Systar System. Emmet converts his house into a spaceship and travels through "the Stairgate" (out of the basement) where he is saved from an asteroid field by rugged adventurer Rex Dangervest. Emmet begins to toughen up by mimicking Rex, hoping to impress Lucy. Lucy and her friends are taken to a spa, but believing that the others are being brainwashed with music, Lucy escapes to find Emmet. Meanwhile, Rex and Emmet arrive in the Systar System, evading its inhabitants before finding Lucy. Concluding that the wedding is a front for Armamageddon, Emmet devises a rescue plan: Lucy will switch off the music defending the Space Temple where the wedding will take place, and Emmet will destroy the reception cake, encased in the temple, to stop the wedding. However, Mayhem explains to Lucy that the wedding is a way to unite their two worlds to forestall Armamageddon, as reflected by Bianca's desire to have Finn play with her, but they were just bad at communicating that. At the ceremony, Wa'Nabi reveals her original form, the heart Emmet gave the aliens, and Lucy learns that her friends were not brainwashed, but simply having fun. Realizing that Rex is the true villain, Lucy tries to stop Emmet but, aided by Rex and thinking that Lucy is brainwashed as well, he destroys the temple. Emmet realizes his mistake but is seized by Rex, and Lucy is knocked into the real world, where Finn angrily destroys Bianca's Lego temple wedding cake. Rex reveals that he is an embittered version of Emmet from the future; abandoned for years in the "Dryar System" (underneath a clothes dryer) after crashing in the asteroid field, he became Rex ("'R'adical 'E'mmet 'X'treme") and to save his past self, constructed a time-traveling spaceship made from Lego sets based on various media that involve time travel. Out of bitterness over being neglected, Rex has tricked his past self into bringing about Armamageddon (as in "Our mama gets in", as Lucy discovers), which he explains what is happening in the real world right now: Bianca and Finn's mother is fed up with their bickering and forces them to put away their Lego sets. When Emmet refuses to give up on his friends, Rex throws him under the dryer to ensure his existence. Everything in the Lego universe begins to crumble and fall into the dark hole of the "Bin of Storajj", as Finn and Bianca dismantle their creations and place them in storage bins as punishment for their arguments. Discouraged, everyone sings "Everything's Not Awesome", but Lucy convinces them not to give up hope; Finn rebuilds the heart for Bianca, reviving Wa'Nabi and in turn restoring the Lego universe, allowing the others to escape from the Bin of Storajj in various spacecrafts to save Emmet from the Dryar System and stop Rex. Emmet and Lucy overpower Rex and destroy his remote time machine, preventing him from escaping to the past. Emmet's self-acceptance causes Rex to fade from existence, and Emmet and Lucy reconcile. In the real world, Finn and Bianca's mom has a change of heart upon seeing them playing together, and quietly lets them rebuild their Lego creations. The Lego universe is recreated as a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System, dubbed "Syspocalypstar". Emmet's dream house is rebuilt, and Lucy gifts him an original album of "Everything Is Awesome", revealing that she co-originated the song, much to Emmet's shock. Cast * Chris Pratt as: ** Emmet Brickowski, an everyman, construction worker and inexperienced Master Builder from Bricksburg. ** Rex Dangervest, a self-declared "galaxy-defender, archaeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer." The character is a spoof of the action roles played by Pratt, including Star-Lord from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (with a reference to Andy Dwyer from Parks and Recreation in the actor's exercise from the latter character's body to the former's), Owen Grady from Jurassic World, and Joshua Faraday from [[The Magnificent Seven (2016 film)|the 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven]], and also a reference to rumors that Pratt would play Indiana Jones. He is later revealed to be Emmet's future self, having assembled a time machine from Lego sets based on Back to the Future, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, H.G. Wells’ The Time Machine, Doctor Who, The Terminator and Hot Tub Time Machine. * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle, a Master Builder. * Will Arnett as Batman, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, the shape-shifting alien queen of the Systar System that was made by Emmet as a heart. * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem, an intergalactic mini-doll who is general and law enforcer of the Systar System-Army and works under the orders of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. * Charlie Day as Benny, a Master Builder who is a spaceship-obsessed 1980's spaceman. In this film, he has a metallic arm. * Alison Brie as Unikitty, a Master Builder who is a unicorn-horned cat. In this film, instead of turning red when angry, she is red altogether. Over the years since the first film, she has developed the ability to become a giant version of herself called "Ultrakitty" when a battle is about to occur. * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, a Master Builder who is a large bionic pirate with a severed head after he lost his original body in an earlier encounter with Lord Business' forces. * Jadon Sand as Finn, a young teenager in the real world, whose imagination drives the events happening in the Lego universe. * Brooklynn Prince as Bianca, Finn's younger sister, who is the reason why the aliens from the planet Duplo attacked Bricksburg. * Maya Rudolph as Mom, the unnamed mother of Finn and Bianca in the real world. In the Lego universe, she is the bringer of "Armamageddon". She was previously voiced by Amanda Farinos in the first film. * Will Ferrell as: ** President Business, the former President of the Octan corporation and the Lego World, who served as the main antagonist of the first film. ** The Man Upstairs, Finn & Bianca's father. Outside of re-used footage from the first film, Ferrell does not appear on-screen in this role, performing only an off-screen voiceover. * Richard Ayoade as a talking ice cream cone who is a citizen of the Systar System and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's right-hand character. * Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is an ambassador of the Amazon people as well as a Master Builder. * Jason Momoa as Aquaman, a DC Comics superhero who is the king of Atlantis and is also a Master Builder. Momoa reprises his role from the DC Extended Universe. * Margot Rubin as: ** Harley Quinn, a Gotham City criminal and Master Builder. She was previously voiced by Jenny Slate in The Lego Batman Movie. ** Susan, a mini-doll who is one of Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi's servants. ** Mermaid ** Wonder Woman mini-doll, an inhabitant of Harmony Town. ** Panda * Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor, a DC Comics villain, Master Builder and the archenemy of Superman. * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth, a DC Comics character and Master Builder who is Batman's loyal butler. Fiennes reprises his role from The Lego Batman Movie. * Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States and a Master Builder. * Bruce Willis as himself, a Lego caricature of the actor who appears in several scenes, including a running joke alluding to his character John McClane from Die Hard. * Ben Schwartz as Banarnar, a sentient banana peel who is a citizen and jester of the Systar System. * Jimmy O. Yang as Zebe, a lavender and black zebra who is a citizen and the bus driver of the Systar System. * Noel Fielding as Balthazar, a sparkly-faced teenage vampire describing himself as an "attractive and non-threatening teen vampire" who is a citizen and the spa expert/DJ of the Systar System. He is a nod to Edward Cullen from The Twilight Saga. * Jorma Taccone as Larry Poppins, a male counterpart of Mary Poppins. Taccone previously voiced William Shakespeare in the first film. * Gary Payton as himself, a Lego caricature of the basketball player who Emmet encounters in Apocalypseburg. * Sheryl Swoopes as herself, a Lego caricature of the basketball player who Emmet encounters in Apocalypseburg. * Todd Hansen as: ** Gandalf, a wizard from Middle-earth and a Master Builder. ** The Swamp Creature, a gill-man from Lego Monster Fighters and a Master Builder. * Doug Nicholas as Chainsaw Dave / Purgatory Dave, formerly known as Surfer Dave, who is a citizen of Apocalypseburg, formerly known as Bricksburg. * Mike Mitchell as: ** Sherry Scratchen-Post, a cat lady who is a citizen of Apocalypseburg, formerly known as Bricksburg. ** A royal guard that works for Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. ** Eight, an octopus who does massages and works at the spa in the Palace of Infinite Reflection. ** A Harmony Town citizen ** An announcer ** An Apocalypseburg warrior. * Christopher Miller as: ** Chad, a citizen of the Systar System who is the DJ of the Pop-Up Party Bus under the stage name Tempo. ** A horse ** A talking chocolate bar that resides in the Systar System. ** Plantimals, plant-like creatures in the Systar System that live in the jungles near Harmony Town. ** Paper Boy, a resident of Harmony Town. * Emily Nordwind as Cleopatra, an Egyptian queen and Master Builder. * Chris McKay as Larry, a barista that works in Bricksburg. * Trisha Gum as Velma Dinkley, a character from the Scooby-Doo franchise that Emmet encounters in Apocalypseburg. * Ralph Halprin as Dolphin Clock Production Development On February 3, 2014, Jared Stern was hired to write the sequel, along with Michelle Morgan. On March 12, 2014, Deadline reported that animation co-director Chris McKay would direct the sequel with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller as producers. On April 10, 2014, it was reported that McKay wanted to have more women in the sequel than men. On July 28, 2014, it was reported that Chris Pratt wants to return to reprise his role as Emmet. It was also reported that Will Arnett might return to reprise his role as Batman, but had not decided yet. In October 2014, Warner Bros. scheduled The Lego Batman Movie for 2017, and The Lego Movie 2 for May 25, 2018. On October 25, 2014, it was reported that Lord and Miller had signed on to write The Lego Movie 2. On October 30, it was announced that Australia-based animation studio Animal Logic was in talks to produce the next three Lego films (though the deal was not finalized at the time) and the New South Wales government would make financial contributions to all the films. On November 12, during an interview with BBC News, Lord and Miller revealed that there would be more female characters featured in the film. On February 24, 2015, the sequel was titled The Lego Movie Sequel and Rob Schrab was announced as the film's director, replacing McKay as director as he was scheduled to direct The Lego Batman Movie instead. By November 2015, Miller announced that the first draft of the script was completed. Subsequent rewrites were provided by Raphael Bob-Waksberg, Dominic Russo and Matthew Fogel. By February 2017, Schrab had been replaced by Mike Mitchell, reportedly due to "creative differences". Production started in Canada on October 2, 2017. In an interview with Collider, producer Dan Lin confirmed that Lord & Miller were rewriting the script during production. Also Lin said that due to the success of competing Disney musical films like Frozen and Moana, the sequel was going to include more songs. The production of the film took advantage of Animal Logic's latest update to its trace renderer, Glimpse, to improve on-screen detail and depth-of-field. The film is dedicated to Charie Miller, Christopher Miller's mother, who died on December 27, 2018, before the film was released. Writing The Lego Movie 2 s narrative starts after the events of the first film, just as Finn's toddler sister Bianca starts to play with Duplo blocks and tries to take over Bricksburg. In the intervening years, Bianca has taken more of the Lego sets to incorporate into her own creations. The animation team recognized that girls would likely not only use Lego bricks but also incorporate other materials, such as fabrics and paper, creating a challenge for their rendering team. They wanted these elements to appear as if a child was manipulating them through their stop-motion animation process. They explored multiple design styles for each playset that is within Bianca's room, the "Systar System", and developed new animation approaches for some of these styles, including using fewer frames as in inbetweening. They also incorporated the Lego Friends line of toys aimed at girls, which include mini-dolls like General Sweet Mayhem. However, unlike traditional Lego mini-figurines, the Lego Friends' mini-dolls do not have the same articulation, for example, having no separate leg movement or wrists that rotate. The production team, working with Lego, did not want to create walking and movement patterns that did not match the articulation the real figurines could do, and came up with creative solutions for animating these in the film. This also created a challenge for at least one song and dance number; production brought in a choreographing team to help plan out the dance taking into account for the restrictions of movement for the mini-figures. For Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, the production team decided to simply assign a pile of random Lego bricks for her, but required that each of the forms that she could shape-shift into used only those bricks from that pile. According to Lord and Miller, each Lego Movie takes place in the imagination of a child. Miller explained that “we wanted to try and tell a more complicated and sophisticated version of that story, where we had two different imaginations coming together. And part of the fun of the movie is trying to figure out what’s happening in the real world and how that’s represented in the world of the Lego." With The Lego Movie 2, both Finn and Bianca's imaginations drive certain scenes, and the creators opted to leave parts of the film vague if the scene was based on Finn's version, Bianca's version or some combination. Among the mini-figures within the film is one based on Supreme Court Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg. Lord and Miller had considered figures that would be unexpected within the film, with Ginsburg as one of their ideas. They received Ginsburg's blessing for this appearance, though she did not perform any voice work for this role. Subsequently, the Ginsburg mini-figure will be made as part of the movie's toy line. Casting On March 23, 2018, it was reported that Tiffany Haddish had been cast in the film to voice a new lead character, while returning actors would be Chris Pratt as Emmet, Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle, Will Arnett as Batman, Channing Tatum as Superman, and Jonah Hill as Green Lantern. Stephanie Beatriz and Arturo Castro were announced to be part of the film on June 4, 2018. Castro was replaced by Richard Ayoade in the final film. During San Diego Comic Con 2018, it was announced that Pratt would also voice a new character in addition to Emmet, Rex Dangervest, who is based after Pratt himself. In November 2018, Maya Rudolph joined the cast. In early January 2019, it was revealed that Jason Momoa would reprise his role as Aquaman from the DC Extended Universe. Gal Gadot was to also reprise her role as Wonder Woman from the DC Extended Universe, replacing Cobie Smulders from the previous film,Justice League Reunites in New Lego Movie 2 TV Spot MovieWeb.com but Smulders ended up returning shortly before the film's release. Daniel Radcliffe was originally set to voice a look-like of his Harry Potter known as Larry Potter, but his scene was ultimately cut. It was revealed by Mike Mitchell that Radcliffe's cameo was deleted due to not wanting to risk anything that would upset the Harry Potter fandom. The character was replaced by Larry Poppins (another look-alike character based on a British media icon). Music Following the same attempt to create an earworm with the first film's "Everything Is Awesome", the producers of the film created a similar song for the sequel, called "Catchy Song", which principally features as its only lyric the repeated phrase "This song's gonna get stuck inside your head". The song was written by Jon Lajoie, produced by Dillon Francis, and sung by T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay. According to Lajoie, he found that "Everything is Awesome" was "annoyingly catchy", and the only way that they could outdo that was "Dial the 'annoying' up to 11!". Producer Dan Lin said that due to the success of competing Disney musical films like Frozen and Moana, the sequel was going to include more songs. Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first film's soundtrack, as well as the score for The Lego Ninjago Movie, returned to compose the score for the sequel. Soundtrack Score Release The film was theatrically released in North America and the United Kingdom on February 8, 2019. The film was released one day earlier in Denmark. This was its third rescheduling; it was first scheduled to be released in the US on May 26, 2017 and then on May 18, 2018. On January 24, 2019, Warner Bros. announced it would hold one-day previews for the film in 500 theaters in the United States, two days later. Marketing On June 4, 2018, the first poster was released along with an announcement that the first teaser trailer would be released the following day. The second trailer was released on November 20, 2018, along with the second poster. On Black Friday 2018, Warner Bros. released The Lego Movie on YouTube in its entirety for one day only, with a trailer for The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part attached. The third and final trailer was released on December 19, 2018. In the UK, DFS Furniture ran a marketing campaign that tied in with The Lego Movie 2. Other brands that partnered with the film include Chevrolet for promoting the Silverado, Chiquita, McDonald's for Happy Meal toys, Discover card, and Turkish Airlines. Just like the first film, Lego released a toyline theme of over 20 sets based on scenes from the film, including collectable Minifigures. Video game A video game based on the film, The Lego Movie 2 Videogame, a direct sequel to The Lego Movie Videogame, was announced on November 27, 2018 and was released in North America on February 26, 2019, two weeks after the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Short films On August 1, 2018, Turkish Airlines and Warner Bros. released a special safety video featuring characters from the franchise. Warner Bros. released a short film, titled Emmet's Holiday Party, as a Christmas styled promotion for the film in December. In January 2019, a month prior to the film's release, Lego released a music video titled "Everything is Awesome" Dance Together Music Video, on its official YouTube Channel. The video uses the titular song. From January 5 to January 26, 2019, the Lego channel released a series of short films, Saving Bricksburg, in which characters from the film were shown in short reenactments of The Lego Movie. Home media The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on April 16, 2019, and was released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Blu-ray (2D and 3D), Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD formats on May 7. It includes the short Emmet's Holiday Party, the filmmakers commentary and a sing-along version, among others. Sets Reception Box office The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part grossed $105.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $85.1 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $191.3 million. In the United States and Canada, The Lego Movie 2 was released alongside What Men Want, Cold Pursuit and The Prodigy, and was originally projected to gross $50–55 million from 4,303 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $1.5 million from Thursday night previews, and when combined with advance screenings held at 550 theaters on January 26, 2019, made a total preview gross of $2.1 million. After making $8.5 million on its first day, weekend estimates were lowered to $31 million. It went to debut to $34.1 million, finishing first at the box office but marking a 50% decline from the first film. Deadline Hollywood attributed the low opening to franchise fatigue due to the release of two spin-offs prior to The Lego Movie 2, as well as Warner Bros. promoting the film using similar marketing tactics from the first film, leading audiences assuming the sequel derivative and indistinguishable from its predecessor. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 85% based on 282 reviews, with an average rating of 6.98/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "While it isn't quite as much fun as its predecessor, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part fits neatly into an animated all-ages franchise with heart and humor to spare." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 65 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale (down from the first film's "A"), while those at PostTrak gave it an average 4 out of 5 stars; social media monitor RelishMix noted online responses to the film were "great". Jesse Hassenger of The A.V. Club called the film "lovable", giving it a grade of B and writing "Like Brad Bird's recent Incredibles 2, it follows up a dazzling animated original (all the more dazzling for earning that designation despite being based on a toy line) with some big ideas that don’t cohere with the same streamlined magic as its predecessor." TheWrap's Yolanda Machado commended the screenplay and directing and wrote that the film "expands on the original's premise, adding new worlds and characters to the growing LEGO universe, while also crafting a story that is timely, inventive, hilarious and perfect for all ages." Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly says that while it was better than most other films it didn't recapture the surprise of the first film, saying "Everything is still awesome. Just a little bit less so." For The Hollywood Reporter, Michael Rechtshaffen wrote that the film brought "little that's fresh or funny to the interlocking brick table despite boasting a script penned by originators Phil Lord and Christopher Miller." Accolades References External links * * Official website at Lego.com * * Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2010s adventure comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American action comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Animated films about time travel Category:Animal Logic films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Films based on toys Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Lego films Category:The Lego Movie Category:Metafictional works Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Film scores by Wataru Hokoyama